


Bardic Buns

by ElectricRituals



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baker Jaskier | Dandelion, Blow Jobs, Christmas Time, Coming Untouched, Diner Owner Geralt, Hair-pulling, Hallmark AU, Kitchen Sex, Light Voyeurism, M/M, Rockstar Jaskier, Threesome - M/M/M, Turned baker, Who is also a handyman, a side of eskel/geralt/jaskier, but it isnt the main pairing, holiday themes are minimal, just mentioned, light exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricRituals/pseuds/ElectricRituals
Summary: Jaskier’s super star life wasn’t all he had anticipated but maybe opening a bakery in a small town and flirting with a diner owner will help him find what he’s missing.(Part One of the Hallmark AU Collection)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 14
Kudos: 129
Collections: Hallmark AU





	Bardic Buns

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of a super fun collab with some other incredibly talented writers!

Jaskier stared up at the brand new sign, a bright smile on his face.

_Bardic Buns._

A year ago, if someone had told Jaskier that he would open a bakery in a small middle of nowhere town, he would have laughed. 

And yet, here he was. Standing in front of his own bakery, smiling up at it happily, the thrill of it warming him despite the bitter cold nipping at his nose.

It was strange, thinking about how he had gotten here, everything he had been through. He had finally achieved his dream, his music was on the radio, his name was in lights, he was headlining his own tour, it was everything he had ever wanted. 

But it was too much.

Every day that he woke up, he dreaded getting out of bed a little bit more. The idea of dealing with his band, his manager, his fans, was unappealing. His beloved music had become a chore, something to avoid. 

It had to change.

So, he had finished his tour and cancelled everything else, used his savings to buy a bakery somewhere small and out of the way. A few trusted people knew how to get in contact with him if they needed to but otherwise this would be his fresh start.

-

_“Fuck!”_

Jaskier grunted as he lifted the oven door off of the floor. It had seemed to be in good condition until he had tried to open the door and it had fallen right off of the hinges. Hopefully, there would be some sort of repair service in town that could get it fixed so he wouldn’t have to go through the trouble of buying a new one. 

Every day he seemed to hit another obstacle in his endeavor to open the bakery, first a small electrical fire -that had absolutely nothing to do with him- and then he had found evidence of termites, and now his equipment is falling apart. He sighed deeply, looking at the oven door now laying on the ground. Nothing else had dampened his spirits and this wouldn't either. 

Groaning, Jaskier looked at the clock, realizing he was running late for lunch. “Fuck.”

Jaskier’s first day in town he had met Triss, the owner of the local inn, the Wisteria, and the two had made fast friends. She would be at the diner across town waiting for him now. She was a terrible busy body and would be sure to know someone who could fix his oven.

-

Walking into the small dinner located at the center of town, Jaskier’s eyes flitted around the room until he finally spotted Triss seated at a small table next to a window. He hurried across the room, opening his arms wide as he approached the table. Triss smiled as she noticed him, hopping out of her chair and meeting Jaskier with a hug. 

Finding someone he could be so companionable with so early in town had made a world of difference for Jaskier. As excited as he had been, he had been nervous too, scared he might not like being here, might not make any friends. But Triss had waltzed into his life one day and decided she was there to stay and Jaskier would have it no other way. He hadn’t had many friends he could count on in the last few years, his budding success making him paranoid that people only wanted to be around him for his fame. Thankfully, no one here seemed to recognize who he was, or at least they didn’t care enough to mention it.

Jaskier and Triss settled down and looked over the menu, chatting idly about their day. Triss eventually waved to the young girl behind the counter, catching her attention. The girl hurried over, a pen and small notepad in hand.

“Ciri, sweetie!” Triss greeted warmly, “How is school going?”

The girl, Ciri, smiled back, “It’s going well, Triss. Thanks for asking.”

“I’m glad to hear it! Have you met Jaskier yet?” Jaskier smiled at the girl as she glanced at him.

“No, I haven’t. Hello, I’m Ciri.”

“Hello. Lovely to meet you.” He responded awkwardly, meeting new people had never been Jaskier’s forte.

Triss continued on, “Jaskier just bought the old bakery.”

Ciri’s eyes lit up, “Oh neat! I was so sad when it closed. I’ve really missed being able to get pastries. My dad can’t bake to save his life.”

Triss let out a snort, “Oh that is an understatement.” 

Ciri laughed, “Are you two ready to order?” They rattled off their orders quickly and Ciri headed back to the kitchen.

“She was nice.” Jaskier commented lightly, glancing out of the window to watch the snow fall slowly. 

“She’s a wonderful kid.” Triss agreed. 

“Oh,” Jaskier directed his attention from the window and back to Triss, “before I forget, it turns out that the bakery wasn’t in quite as good condition as it appeared. Is there a good repair service you use at the inn? I need my oven fixed before I can open up.”

“Oh absolutely! Geralt can fix anything.” Triss waved at Ciri again, getting the girl’s attention. “Ciri,” Triss began as the girl got closer, “is Geralt in the back?”

“No, he’s out on a fishing trip with Eskel.”

Triss raised her eyebrows, “Another one?”

Ciri shrugged, “They should be back tonight. Do you want me to have him call you when he gets in?”

“No thank you, sweetie! I’ll just give him a call tomorrow.” Ciri nodded at Triss and walked away, heading back to the counter. 

“Who is Geralt?” Jaskier asked.

“Ciri’s dad, he owns the diner.”

“And does handyman work?”

Triss smiled happily, “There’s no one else I would trust!”

-

Jaskier stared at the text message on his phone, not quite sure what it meant.

_“Coming for the oven at 3”_

Maybe Triss had contacted the handyman for him? Jaskier dialed her number and let it ring. She picked up quickly, “Hey sweetie!”

“Hey Triss, sorry to bother you. Did you talk to that handyman for me? I got a weird text.”

Triss gasped, “Oh did I forget to mention? Geralt will be there! And I gave him your number. He’ll get you all fixed up in no time!”

“Thank you, Triss. I truly appreciate it!” They hung up after a bit more chatting and Jaskier looked around the kitchen. He let out a sigh and set to tidying up, hoping he had enough time to make the place somewhat presentable before Geralt arrived.

-

Jaskier stared wide eyed at the absolute _god_ of a man standing in front of him. His shoulders were broad, and his waist was trim. His eyes were the most unusual shade of amber and his hair was a striking ashen blond. 

He was beautiful.

He was wearing faded jeans and a flannel shirt, the sleeves rolled up displaying his forearms. Forearms that Jaskier most definitely wanted to lick. 

“Did you have an oven that needed fixing?” 

Jaskier cleared his throat, directing his gaze back to the man’s face, “Yes! Thank you for coming out.” Jaskier turned around and motioned for Geralt to follow him, leading him back to the kitchen. “I had no idea what to do once the door fell off,” Jaskier said, nudging the door where it sat propped up against the oven. “Will you be able to fix it?”

Geralt grunted and picked up the door, flipping it over and examining the hinges. “Yeah.”

“Oh! Good. Well, I’ll leave you to it, I suppose. Just uh… let me know if you need anything. I’ll be out front getting everything set up. I’m trying to open by the end of the week you know?” Geralt had turned around, his back now facing Jaskier and he seemed to be ignoring the other man’s rambling. Jaskier let out a deep breath, “Right, well… thanks again.”

And with that, Jaskier scurried from the kitchen. _Why can’t I keep my cool around attractive men instead of turning into a total goob?_

-

A couple hours passed and Jaskier had managed to rearrange all the tables and chairs to his liking. His newest dream of owning a bakery was so close. He never would have guessed he would be here but now that he was, he wasn’t sure he could think of anywhere else he should be. Looking around with a proud smile on his face, Jaskier headed back into the kitchen. The first thing he saw was the oven, now in one piece and looking cleaner than before. Frowning, Jaskier looked around the kitchen for Geralt. He quickly spotted Geralt’s flannel shirt, lying on the counter. 

Moving further into the kitchen, Jaskier finally noticed Geralt, lying on the floor, the upper half of his body hidden in the cabinet under the sink. “Uh… hello?” Jaskier said tentatively. 

“You have a leak; I’ll have it fixed in a minute.” 

“Oh… okay.” Unsure of what else to do, Jaskier leaned against the counter and studied the pair of legs in front of him. They were long and clearly well defined, the thighs were thick and muscled and Jaskier wanted to _ride them_. So caught up in his own head, Jaskier was startled when Geralt suddenly moved, shifting forward and out from under the sink. 

Jaskier felt his brain short circuit. 

Muscles. Shiny, wet muscles.

Jaskier watched as Geralt stood up, his biceps flexing when he pushed up off the ground. Jaskier’s mouth felt dry. Geralt’s undershirt was soaked, sticking to his body in a truly sinful manner. Before he realized what he was doing, he had reached a hand out, primed to touch. It wasn’t until he saw his hand almost make contact with Geralt’s pec that he registered the movement. He pulled his hand back as if it had been burned.

“Uh… sorry.” Jaskier sounded breathless.

Geralt grunted, “Do you have a towel?”

“Towel! Yes. Towel, I can get a towel!” Jaskier rushed out of the room and hurried upstairs. 

_Holy shit._ Geralt was even more gorgeous without the flannel than he had been with it. Jaskier never would have expected the owner of a diner to be cut like a statue. Jaskier took a steadying breath and headed back downstairs, towel in hand. 

Entering the kitchen, Jaskier found himself to be moving on autopilot, approaching Geralt swiftly and reaching out with the towel, starting to pat at Geralt’s arm, still damp. A large hand came up to cover Jaskier’s, making him freeze. 

_Oh shit. What was he doing?_

“I’ve got it, thanks.” Jaskier nodded dumbly, releasing his grip on the towel. 

Geralt quickly patted himself dry and ruffled his hair with the towel. Jaskier felt all the air leave his lungs as he watched Geralt grab hold of the wet shirt clinging to him and yank it over his head. Jaskier was certain his jaw hit the ground.

Geralt looked over at where Jaskier was standing, open mouthed, “What?”

“I think I’ve seen this in a porn once.”

Geralt lifted his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side.

Jaskier froze, feeling heat rush to his face as he realized what he just said. “No! I mean... I didn’t mean… I just… It was just that uh…” 

As Jaskier babbled, Geralt slipped on his flannel shirt and slowly did up the buttons, still watching Jaskier blabber on pathetically, “I didn’t mean anything by it, I swear! It’s just not every day that there’s a really hot, wet, shirtless man standing in your kitchen wearing a toolbelt.”

Geralt crossed his arms in front of him, “The oven door is fixed and the pipe under the sink shouldn’t leak anymore. Part of it was shattered, that’s why I’m soaked. Luckily, I had a replacement part on me. There’s still more work that needs to be done in here, though.”

“Uh… okay?”

Geralt slid a piece of paper down the counter toward Jaskier, “I made a list of what needs to be done and you can go from there.”

“Uh… thanks?”

Geralt grunted.

Jaskier’s hands were shaking as he picked up the paper and glanced over it, “So… what do I owe you?”

“Nothing.”

Jaskier looked up sharply, “Nothing?”

Geralt shook his head, “I owed Triss a favor. We can talk pay if you want me to fix the rest of the stuff on the list.”

“Oh… okay. I’ll text you?”

Geralt nodded and picked up his wet shirt and toolbox, walking out of the kitchen. 

Jaskier was unsure how long he stood in the kitchen, staring at the puddle on the floor where Geralt had been standing. 

Holy shit. His brain had completely malfunctioned, he truly had no idea what had happened. Not only had he shoved his foot so thoroughly in his mouth it came out the other end, but Geralt had still offered to come back and keep fixing things. He had even made a list. How odd.

Never one to look a wet, shirtless, probable sex god in the mouth, Jaskier looked over the list again, this time more thoroughly. It all seemed reasonable and any excuse to get Geralt back into his kitchen seemed like a good one to him.

-

Three days. Jaskier had had three days to figure out how to compose himself. And now he was ready, he had a plan for how to deal with seeing Geralt again, how to keep from losing his head this time.

There was a knock on the door.

Jaskier hurried over and swung the door open, ready to remain cool and casual, plan in mind, and promptly forgot everything.

There Geralt was, looking like something straight out of an indecent magazine. His jeans were tight, riding low on his hips, he was wearing another flannel, this time totally unbuttoned and showing off the white undershirt he had on, tucked tightly into the band of the jeans. His hair was pulled back into a low bun, prominently showing off the undercut he was sporting.

After an uncomfortable amount of silence, Geralt finally spoke, “Am I allowed in?”

Jaskier let out a small squeak, realizing that he had frozen again. He backed up, allowing Geralt enough space to enter the bakery.

“So, will you be able to open this week?” Geralt asked, looking around the room. Jaskier had spent a considerable amount of time cleaning in here and making everything shine like new. The display case was empty, but the glass was clean and shiny, ready to show off his sweet treats. 

“Yes! I should be open by Saturday if all goes well.”

“Hmmm…” Geralt glanced around the room one more time before making his way toward the kitchen, Jaskier following close behind. 

“So how much of the work will you be able to get to today?” Jaskier was almost dreading the completion of the list and not having a reason for Geralt to be in his kitchen.

“All of it.” Geralt responded as he unpacked his tools.

 _Damn_. “That’s awfully fast.”

Geralt hummed, “That a problem?”

Jaskier felt flustered and leaned back against the counter to help balance himself, “No! Not a problem at all, I just didn’t expect it.”

Geralt was standing a few feet away, watching Jaskier silently. “Is… something wrong?” Jaskier asked hesitantly, worried he had already managed to ruin things. 

Geralt shook his head, “No. Do you want to go out sometime?”

Jaskier inhaled sharply, choking on air and quickly falling into a coughing fit. He recovered soon and accepted a glass of water from Geralt, taking a small drink and clearing his throat. “Sorry about that, you just surprised me.”

Geralt stared at him silently.

“It uh…” Jaskier hesitated before continuing, “sounded like you were asking me out. Like on a date.”

“I was.”

“Oh.”

Geralt frowned, “You can say no.”

“No!” Jaskier shouted frantically. Geralt’s face closed off.

_Oh shit._

“Ahhh fuck that’s not what I meant! I meant no to saying no because I didn’t want to say no.” Jaskier yammered.

Geralt’s brow furrowed.

“I want to!” Jaskier nearly screamed, “To go out with you. On a date.”

Geralt smiled back at Jaskier and in that moment, Jaskier knew he would do anything to bring out that smile as often as he could.

-

They decided on Friday evening for the date. Geralt would have someone that could look after the diner and it would be Jaskier's last night before opening up the bakery. 

They met for a nice dinner at one of the fancier restaurants in town and the evening went quickly, the conversation flowing incredibly well considering Jaskier hadn't been able to string two sentences together the day before. 

"Do you want dessert?" Jaskier finally asked as their night began to wind down. 

Geralt hummed lightly as he looked over the dessert menu, "I want something but none of this sounds great." 

"Well, what do you want?"

"Nothing, I suppose."

Jaskier laughed, "Geralt, I own a bakery. I can make us whatever dessert you want."

And so, it was decided. The two made the quick walk over to Jaskier’s bakery, Jaskier chatting happily the whole time. 

Jaskier quickly ushered them inside and led the way back to the kitchen. Opening the pantry, Jaskier looked inside for inspiration, "So do you have any idea of what you want?" 

Jaskier turned around and let out a small gasp, surprised to see Geralt standing only a couple steps away. "Would it be too forward of me to say I want you for dessert?"

Jaskier sucked in a shaky breath, meeting Geralt's gaze. After a moment, he took a step forward, "No, I think that would be just forward enough."

Geralt's eyes darkened as he closed the distance between the two, settling his hands on Jaskier's hips. Jaskier's hands wrapped around Geralt's neck, the fingers of one hand threading through Geralt's hair. "Jaskier, can I have you for dessert?" Geralt's voice was low and husky, sending a shock wave of want through Jaskier. 

"Please," Jaskier whispered.

Geralt pulled him forward, slotting their bodies against one another just as Jaskier used his grip in Geralt's hair to pull his head closer, pressing their mouths together. The kiss was wanting and desperate, Geralt wasting no time licking his way into Jaskier's mouth. 

Jaskier groaned into Geralt's mouth, rolling his hips against Geralt's, making the other man pull Jaskier against him even tighter.

Jaskier pulled his mouth away from Geralt's, throwing his head back and sucking in a deep breath, suddenly feeling very lightheaded. He tried to catch his breath as Geralt mouthed a trail of hot kisses down his neck, their hips still pressed together tightly. 

Jaskier let out a whimper as Geralt sucked on the spot just behind his ear. "What do you want, Jask?" Geralt asked, his breath tickling Jaskier's ear. Jaskier's hips jerked forward. If he hadn't already been rock hard, that would have done it. 

"Fuck," Jaskier breathed out, groaning again as Geralt laved his tongue against Jaskier's pulse point, "your mouth, I want your mouth." 

Geralt guided Jaskier away from the pantry and backed him up against the counter, his mouth never ceasing the attention on Jaskier's neck. Slowly, Geralt pulled back to look at Jaskier, his eyes were blown black, his lips red and glistening from working over Jaskier's neck. 

_Fuck_. Jaskier didn't know how he would survive this night. _But what a way to go_.

Geralt dropped to his knees, his hands coming up to cover Jaskier's, holding them in place around his neck, one still threaded in Geralt's hair. 

"You're so beautiful," Jaskier breathed out, earning a smirk from Geralt. Jaskier gave an experimental tug to Geralt's hair once he had moved his hands back to Jaskier's waist, making Geralt moan loudly. 

It was Jaskier's turn to smirk. _Good to know_.

Geralt leaned forward, rubbing his nose along the bulge in Jaskier's pants. "Fuck!" Jaskier cried out at the sensation, the visual of Geralt on his knees in front of him nearly overwhelming him. 

Geralt smirked again before dragging his mouth up the length to settle near the button on Jaskier's jeans.

No. _He wouldn't_. 

_Holy shit he would_. 

Jaskier stared in astonishment as Geralt tugged the button free with his mouth before dragging the zipper down with his teeth. Geralt wasted no more time after that, using his hands to release Jaskier, giving his length a few strokes, drawing another breathy moan from Jaskier. Finally, Geralt leaned forward and licked a strip up Jaskier's cock from base to tip, circling the crown and paying special attention to where precum was beading at the tip. 

Jaskier whimpered and pulled slightly at Geralt's hair, drawing a low moan from the man. "Are you just going to tease me?"

Suddenly a wet heat wrapped around him, making him throw back his head in ecstasy. Geralt bobbed his head a few times before finally pushing forward, taking Jaskier's entire length and swallowing, his throat contracting around the head of Jaskier's cock. 

"Fuckfuckfuck. Geralt! I'm- fuck!" Jaskier whimpered, frantically pulling Geralt's hair with both hands. He was already so worked up; he wouldn’t last long like this.

Geralt moaned again, Jaskier's cock still down his throat, the vibrations shooting pleasure through Jaskier's body. He pulled at Geralt's hair again as he spilled down the man's throat. 

Geralt pulled off slowly and rested his forehead against Jaskier's hip. Jaskier ran his hands through Geralt's hair gently, "Give me a moment and I'll return the favor."

"No need." Geralt's voice was wrecked, even more gravely than normal. 

"I insist."

Geralt hummed and pressed a kiss to Jaskier's hip before responding, "No I…"

Jaskier looked down, taking in the sheepish expression on Geralt's face and the wet spot on the front of his pants. 

_Oh fuck that's hot_.

"Well…" Jaskier started, "how about we go upstairs and shower? I think we could both use one."

Geralt's eyes shined as he nodded enthusiastically.

-

The grand opening of Bardic Buns was a big success and by Sunday night Jaskier was thoroughly exhausted.

Just as he was about to close up for the night, he heard the jingle of the bell over the door. Jaskier stuck his head out of the kitchen to see Geralt standing just inside the entrance. Smiling brightly, Jaskier walked out into the shop to greet the man. The two had been texting ever since their night together and they had even scheduled another date for Tuesday night. "Hey you! This is a surprise. I'm about to close up so if you want, we could- Oh! Hello, Ciri!"

The young girl smiled brightly, "Hello Jaskier! I didn't realize you were friends with my dad." Ciri had come in once already that day and once the day before, nearly buying him out of his lemon tarts both times. 

Geralt grunted, "I helped fix some things in the kitchen… we've become friends."

"You should have mentioned!" Ciri exclaimed, walking over to the display case. "Jaskier?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes, dear?"

"Do you have any lemon tarts left?" 

"I do, in fact, have one left," Jaskier said, reaching into the shelf behind the display case, "and it's all yours. On the house." 

Ciri beamed back at him, "Thanks, Jaskier!"

"Now don't go telling others, I don't need them knowing I'm playing favorites."

Ciri giggled, holding out her pinky for Jaskier to lock his with, "Your secret is safe with me."

Ciri spun around to look at Geralt, "Are you ready to go?"

Geralt shook his head, "Go on home, Ciri. I want to take a look at the sink and make sure the pipe I replaced is still good."

"Okay dad, I'll see you later." 

Geralt pressed a kiss to Ciri's temple and she waved to Jaskier before heading out of the door. 

Jaskier smirked, "Need to check out my pipe, huh?" 

Geralt shot him a wry smile, "Just wanted to make sure we were still on for Tuesday." 

Jaskier smiled back, "I am very much looking forward to it."

"I'll pick you up at eight?"

"It's a date." 

Geralt glanced over his shoulder at the door and then moved in quickly, pulling Jaskier in for a kiss. "I'll see you Tuesday."

"See you Tuesday."

-

The date went wonderfully, much to Jaskier's delight, and ended exactly how he had hoped- in his bed. 

Jaskier was laying on his side, pillowing his head in Geralt's pecs, lazily tracing patterns onto the man's chest. "This night went well."

"Hmmm."

Jaskier was more smitten with the man with every grunt, "Would you like to stay the night?" 

"That sounds nice." Geralt began running his hands through Jaskier's hair, massaging the scalp beneath. 

"Hey!" Jaskier said excitedly, remembering a question he'd had earlier in the night but had been too distracted to ask at the time, "where did you learn how to do that thing with your tongue?"

Geralt snorted, closing his eyes and settling more comfortably against the pillow behind him, "Eskel."

"Eskel?" Jaskier asked, trying to place the name. "Wait. Eskel the firefighter?" Jaskier thought back to the small electrical fire he had caused while messing with some wiring in the bakery his first week in town. The fire department had responded quickly and the view Jaskier had been treated to had been truly delightful, certainly worth the embarrassment of starting the small fire. 

"Yeah," Geralt responded lazily, still playing with Jaskier's hair. 

Jaskier sat up so he could look at Geralt, "You dated?"

"No," Geralt opened his eyes to look at Jaskier, "we're friends. We fool around sometimes." 

"You… currently still fool around with him?"

Geralt hesitated, "Not since we went out but before that… yeah." 

"Oh."

"If you uhh… aren't okay with it, I can-"

"No! We never agreed to be exclusive." Jaskier was still trying to reconcile the idea of the beautiful man in front of him with the absolute hunk of a firefighter he had met his first week. 

"Right." Geralt sounded uncomfortable in his response.

"Not that I would mind!" Jaskier reassured.

Geralt was quiet for a moment before responding, "You wouldn't?"

"No. Would you?"

"No."

Jaskier’s heart was racing, the thought of being in an exclusive relationship overwhelming, "Oh… so… can I call you my boyfriend?"

Geralt smiled, "Yeah… that sounds nice. And I'll let Eskel know we're off and-"

"You don't have to." Jaskier interrupted.

"What do you mean?"

"Uhhh…" Jaskier turned bright red as he tried to think of a way to explain, "nothing. Forget I said anything."

"Did you like the idea?" Geralt’s voice had deepened.

Jaskier's breath hitched, "What idea?"

"Of me and Eskel."

"Oh. Well… you're both very attractive men and… I just… I mean…"

Geralt hummed consideringly, "You know, he might be interested."

"Interested in what?"

"Joining us one night." Geralt’s answer was so straightforward, Jaskier could almost pretend like his boyfriend didn’t just suggest a threesome out of nowhere. 

"Oh." Jaskier felt weak.

"I could ask him… if you're interested."

Jaskier licked his lips at the thought… he was more than interested.

-

Jaskier gasped as strong hands gripped his hips from behind and lips pressed to the side of his neck. His eyes slid shut as the lips traced kisses higher, up to his jaw.

"Eyes open, Jask. Look at me." The voice was deep and demanding, making his eyes snap open.

Geralt sat in an armchair in the corner of the room. His shirt was off and his pants undone, resting low on his hips. His hand was rubbing at the growing bulge Jaskier could see through his boxers. 

"Are you going to put on a show for me?" Geralt asked, his eyes trailing over Jaskier's still clothed body.

Right then Eskel nipped at Jaskier's ear, making him whine and roll his hips back into Eskel's, his ass rubbing firmly against Eskel's hardness. 

_Fuck he feels big_.

The sensation of Eskel's hands and mouth exploring him with the view of Geralt, palming his erection through his clothes, was intense. Jaskier let out a loud whimper, his breathing heavy.

"Geralt, don't tease him," Eskel admonished softly, sliding a hand down to stroke Jaskier's cock through his too tight pants. Jaskier sagged back against Eskel, helpless to the lust thrumming through him. 

Jaskier watched through half closed eyes as Geralt stood, stripping from his remaining clothes, and walked up to Jaskier. He moved his hands to the hem of Jaskier's shirt, "How about we get rid of these clothes?"

Jaskier nodded quickly, nearly losing his balance as Eskel stepped back from him. Two pairs of hands removed his clothes deftly as he gripped Geralt's shoulders to stay steady. As soon as he was naked, Geralt pressed their bodies together and pulled Jaskier in for a filthy kiss. 

Geralt's hands slipped around Jaskier and grabbed his ass just as Eskel slid up behind him once more, now naked, his cock settling between Jaskier's cheeks. Eskel's hands circled Jaskier, thumbing his nipples as his mouth began its path back up Jaskier's neck. 

Geralt broke their kiss, "Are you ready, Jask?"

Jaskier nodded and suddenly found himself lifted and tossed on the bed, the other two men now hovering over him, their expressions predatory.

 _Oh he's so ready_. 

-

That one time with Eskel turned into a second and then a third until one night Jaskier and Eskel were lying in bed, still catching their breath while Geralt went to grab water. 

"Is everything alright, darling? You've seemed a bit distant tonight."

"Yeah, I'm fine, Jask. Just been feeling a bit lonely." Earlier in their arrangement this statement might have made Jaskier anxious, worried that he had stepped in the middle of an unrequited relationship, but he was more confident now that Eskel and Geralt's relationship was strictly platonic, with a side of _fantastic_ sex. 

"Has it been a while since you've been out with someone?"

Eskel paused before answering softly, "Since before I got these," he gestures to the burn scars marring one side of his face. 

Jaskier traced the scars softly, "Maybe it's time to put yourself back out there." 

"Who would want me with this ugly mug?"

Jaskier scoffed, "A ton of people I'm sure. Considering how incredibly handsome this ugly mug is and how wonderful the man wearing it is."

Eskel smiled softly, "I'll think about it, Jask."

Jaskier wouldn't rest until he'd found someone who would love and appreciate Eskel the way he deserved. 

-

A few more weeks passed and Jaskier was getting worried. 

He and Geralt had been together for nearly a month but they had still mostly kept their relationship quiet, Geralt more likely to call Jaskier his friend rather than boyfriend, and Jaskier was positive Geralt hadn't mentioned the true nature of their relationship to his daughter. 

Geralt hadn’t dated in a long time, not since Ciri was much younger, and he wasn’t sure how to go about talking to her about it now. Jaskier understood of course, and supported Geralt’s decision but… it had been a month, and Ciri wasn’t a child anymore.

It was starting to wear on Jaskier, so he decided it was time for them to talk about it. 

Jaskier would be going over to Geralt’s later that night and it would be the perfect time to bring it up.

-

Jaskier wanted to enjoy the date, he really did, Geralt cooking him dinner was a wonderful treat, but all he could think about was how the only reason he had been invited over was because Ciri was staying the night with a friend. He was happy with Geralt, could truly see himself falling in love with the man, but he couldn’t be the dirty little secret. 

The couple made it through dinner, Jaskier quieter than normal.

“Jaskier?” Geralt asked as he picked up their plates to take to the sink.

Jaskier hummed quietly, his eyes focused on the table in front of him, “Yes, dear?”

“What’s wrong?”

Jaskier wanted to talk to him, to tell him his feelings, but the idea of rejection was too much to bear, “Nothing, darling.”

“Jaskier.”

Jaskier huffed, letting his anxieties take over, “Oh fine, I was planning on being a bit more tactful but here, I hate that you don’t take this relationship more seriously. It seems like I don’t even matter.”

Geralt looked stricken, “What do you mean?”

“What do I mean? Geralt you won’t introduce me as your boyfriend even though you claim that’s what we are! You won’t tell Ciri about us. What am I supposed to think, Geralt? It seems like you… you’re ashamed of me or something.”

Geralt seemed shocked, opening and closing his mouth a few times before responding, “I’m not, I swear I’m not. Jaskier I’m happy with you. Happier than I’ve been in a long time.”

Jaskier deflated, “Then why are we a secret?”

“We aren’t… I just… I’m not comfortable with…” Geralt sat down heavily in a chair. “I don’t know how to do this, and I was afraid that if we told everyone… there would be more pressure. We’re happy now and I don’t want to ruin that.”

“But Geralt… I’m not happy,” the look on Geralt’s face at his words made Jaskier ache but he needed Geralt to understand, “darling, I think I love you, but I can’t be a secret, I can’t be hidden from your family and your friends. If we are going to be in a relationship then I want to be able to scream it from the rooftops, not have to hide in a closet if your daughter comes home early.” 

Geralt was staring at his hands, his eyes glassy with unshed tears, “I… think I love you too. And I don’t want you to feel unwanted. I do want you and I want us to work. I was just… scared.” Geralt looked up suddenly, meeting Jaskier’s gaze, “We can tell everyone. Tonight, tomorrow, whenever you want!”

Jaskier laughed lightly, feeling relieved, and stood to walk around the table, stopping just in front of Geralt. Jaskier placed a gentle hand on Geralt’s face, the other man leaning into the touch, “Tonight, darling, I simply want to enjoy you.”

“I think that can be arranged.”

-

Geralt was pinned to the bed under Jaskier’s weight, with Jaskier lavishing his bare chest with attention. Geralt had just let out a filthy moan when they heard the bedroom door swing open.

The pair shot up, staring in horror as they realized Ciri had just walked in. She was standing just inside the door frame, a look of shock on her face. Just as Geralt went to say something, she turned around slowly and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

“Well…” Jaskier was blushing bright red, “I suppose we don’t really need to tell her we’re together anymore.”

Geralt rubbed a hand over his face, “No, I suppose we don’t. I should go apologize to her.”

After making themselves decent, the couple headed out into the living room where Ciri was sitting. Before either could say anything, Ciri spoke up, “I really don’t want to talk about it, if that’s what you’re planning on trying to do.”

They both nodded.

Ciri eyed Jaskier curiously, “Does this mean you’ll be spending Christmas with us?” Jaskier looked at Geralt, unsure of how to answer.

Geralt reached out and wrapped an arm around Jaskier’s waist, “That would be nice. Jaskier, would you like to join us for Christmas?”

Jaskier smiled so large his cheeks ached with it, “I would.


End file.
